Doomed To Happen Once
by Puncore
Summary: After dying again Karkat finds himself taking anger management lessons from Porrim. Wonder how that went?
1. Chapter 1

Karkat grumbled as he shut the door behind him. Taking in the view of Porrim's hive as he sat down on the coach in the living room. It was what he expected to say the least of her taste. The walls where white and the furniture had a mix of colors that complimented each set. Propping his arm under his chin his mind be can to wonder back to the events that led him here.

* * *

He had just died from his last encounter with Gamzee. Then he found himself back in the dream bubbles feeling pretty fucking frustrated. Unfortunate for him the first person he was greeted by was Kankri. Needless to say there was too much that he had to say to Karkat. Trigger warnings, inquiring about what he had plans for later, and more, so much more talking. Karkat had enough of it, an blew up the regularly schedule lecture. First he took a deep breath and exhaled. Second he puts his two index fingers together then closing his eyes he pictures everything he hates in paradox space. Last step, opens his eyes, swing his hands to the side into curled up fists and shouts.

"SHUT!"

"THE!"

"FUCK!"

"UP!"

Kankri was not just speechless but was cupping his ears from the sheer volume of Karkat's voice. Though Karkat didn't stop there, he went on to yell about all the bullshit that Kankri had him listen to since he met the wind bag of a dancestor. Giving his own lecture at last about how much he regrets ever wasting his time on him. Then preceded to throwing swear words at past Karkat for being such a waste of genetic material. His face slowly turning into a candy red apple as he goes back to insulting Kankri. Using every insult known in paradox space and when he was done going down the list he invented new ones on the spot.

After he was done he fell to his knees panting. Kankri inched away until he turned his head around them to see that a group of onlookers had formed around them. A gold trident had been tossed over by Karkat's legs.

"Finish him!"chanted Meenah.

Which was then met with a hand to the back of her head.

"Ow!"she grumbled as she turned her head to a very angry Porrim.

Making her way through the ring of spectators into the center between the two mutant bloods. She had her arms crossed and she was glowing like the Rainbow Drinker she was. Then she glared at the group sending them the message to get lost. They took the hint pretty fast as they all ended up stampeding their way out of the scene. Leaving behind a trampled Cronus and Tavros who helped each other limp to safety.

Porrim leaned over Karkat and asked, "Are you alright?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't in the mood to put up with him."

She turned to Kankri who was still in shock at the events that had transpired.

"Well I'm waiting Kanny."

Snapping out of it, he remarked, "Why are you looking at me in such a way? I had done nothing to warrant such a reaction as I had before in the beginning stated all trigger warnings. Even asking in advance that should such a topic arrive to give such a grievance, that one could simply speak up. Then by that verbal solicitation, the subject would be given it's respected tag."

"Fucking fine then, you ready for round two!? Of my solicitation!?" Karkat bellowed as he be can to rise back up from the floor.

Kankri shook his head.

"Oh glob no-" He had then put both his hands over his mouth and was panicking after remembering that Karkat had told him to not so nicely be quiet. Porrim was rolling her eyes at Kankri, if you can believe it. Then she looked back at Karkat, sighing but then smiled.

"What?" he spat.

Porrim still smiling replied "You need to calm down dear and I have just the plan."

"Bullshit."

"Come to my hive tomorrow, to see for yourself." She chimed.

"Why would I want to?"

"Well you can stay here with your favorite person in paradox space and talk all about what triggers you, again." She said as she wrapped her arm around Kankri's shoulder. Who would be shouting himself at Porrim to stop touching him now. If he wasn't so scared of Karkat getting angry again if he chose to utter another word.

"Or I can take him off your hands. Letting you get back to whatever you had planned to do."

Karkat was rolling his eyes at this point, if you can believe it.

Then grumbled," Fine. Take him away, I'm absolutely sick of this fuckass anyway."

"Then it's a deal." She smiled.

Porrim then led a very silent Kankri away. While Karkat decided he would take Meenah's trident back to his place to dump into his trashcan. Ironically he never really bothers to use the damn thing in the first place but figures it would be the best home for the fish bitch's shit til she comes looking for it.

* * *

Karkat heard the bedroom door open and sure enough it was Porrim walking in. Before she came into the living room she decided it would be best to help the mood with a cold glass of tea. Handing one off to Karkat before taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Care to explain what caused such a episode?" she asked. "Don't worry though, what happens in my hive stays in my hive dear."

Karkat looked back at the glass of tea in his hand. Placing it on the coffee table next to the couch. "Where do I fucking begin?"

Next few minutes he began to recount all the events that had happen after his first visit to the dream bubbles. How everything just escalated out of hand as soon as his group entered the new session.

How all he had accomplished was dying once to a random female John and then after being revived, getting killed again by who he thought was his "best friend." His hands balled up into fists again while thinking that not only did he fail as a morail but he fail to help anyone.

Porrim moved a little closer to him as he went on. Until she was right next to him, holding her tea with her hands over her lap. "It's hard to make a difference, but you shouldn't be beating yourself up about it."

"It's my fault."

"Your not the only one who messes up and even though you believe you didn't matter. Can you say that your friends would say the same thing?" she said before taking a sip of the tea.

"No." he whispered.

"After we all died in our session. We didn't blame each other for what happen, and some of us even believe we still effect what happens to the living." Porrim then placed her glass on table in front of the couch.

"Trigger warning right?"Karkat scoffed.

Porrim broke into a smile. "You know he thinks he hasn't done enough too."

"Well I think he has done more than fucking enough." He said while leaning away from Porrim.

"Hey come back here I'm not going to bite." She chimed.

Karkat turned his head to look back at her. "Does it matter?"

"Well I guess so, if you just started to relax a bit more." she replied.

He decided to lean back to where he was, only to take in how there was little space between the trolls. His eyes wondered for a second in her direction before he swung his head towards the table in front of them. Porrim chuckled when seeing that his face can turn red even when he is not angry.

 **Author's Commentary:** That was my first chapter. I thought it went alright but I am open to criticism. If you would like to share your thoughts leave a review. I'll read it! Eventually. Also whenever I get the hang of this, I will go back and delete these commentary bits later. Also if I messed up any of my spelling it does not bother me to go back and fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, it doesn't hurt to think about other things once you end up here." Porrim whispered into Karkat's ear.

His back shot straight up at what he thought the notion could mean. Reaching for his now room temperature glass of tea. He empty the glass in several big gulps. Then he sat it on the table in front of them with shaky hands.

"Fuck that was some good tea, well it's been a fucking blast, but I should get going." After he spoke Porrim pressed her lips against his, making all the blood rush to his head. Feeling the cold metal sensation of her lip piercing working to great effect with the steamy kiss. Karkat struggled to pull back, but upon doing so left him panting as if he had just ran all over paradox space.

"Why are you leaving so soon dear? Talking things out wasn't the only thing I had planned." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Look I- No I mean-" As he stuttered to find his words, Porrim found them for him.

"Fuck it?"

He swallowed the air around himself and replied, "Yes."

This time Karkat took the intuitive and pressed his lips unto hers. Porrim invited his eagerness, even going as far as putting both her arms around the back of his neck, to push him further into the kiss.

His hands unclenched from being fists, be can to roam across her back. Feeling the soft skin that was exposed by her dress with his warm palms. Taking his head even further into the passionate exchange til they both broke free from it.

Both of their foreheads pressed against each other for support, while the two where both gasping for air.

"Was it... In your plan... To go further?" he asked while still caressing her back.

Porrim looked back at him with a wicked smile, "Yes."

She moved her arms down from behind his neck to the bottom of his black sweater and lifted the fabric over his head. Tossing it on the floor away from them.

Karkat then moved his hands to the straps of her dress and moved them off her shoulders, unveiling her breasts. Needless to say his blood had stop rushing to his head after all the attention.

"Shit you look great, I mean you look pretty?" He abruptly said. Porrim showed her own reply by planting small kisses from his chest up to his neck. While Karkat moaned from the response he placed his hands under her chest and began to press them together.

Causing Porrim to arch back from his neck at the warm touch with a gasp. Then he began moving his wrists clockwise upon the soft flesh as he moved to rub the nipples with his thumbs. He then cupped her breast in each hand and squeezed gently to not only grasp the softness in his hands but the hardness of the nipples.

Trying to regain her posture, Porrim forced her self back over to Karkat's neck. While he took it as a chance to move from her chest to her rear. Grabbing both firm cheeks along with the last bit of fabric separating them from him.

"Hey Karkat." moaned Porrim.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I hope you don't mind, but I lied about saying I won't bite." she stated. Then after she found the spot she was looking for, she started kissing and licking that area on his neck. Karkat was too lost in feeling her ass along with the passionate kiss that was over his shoulder, to care too much about what she had told him.

Porrim bit down on his neck causing him to suddenly squeak from the pain. If she hadn't been drinking the ironically candy flavor blood she would tell him on the spot how adorable the sound he made was. Karkat on the other hand was gritting his teeth with shut eyes and hands still gripped to her rear even tighter.

Trying to make up his mind to welcome the pain with the little pleasure it was bringing him. Porrim on the hand wanted to end her little ritual earlier but found it very hard to quit. The candy red blood was turning out to be as addictive as the owner.

Karkat could feel himself loosing his grip and his energy. Placing his head over her shoulder while letting go of her ass, he rouse his hands back to her back. Porrim took the hint as a alarm and moved her head away as fast as she could.

"I'm so sorry Karkat, it was just too good to stop. Are you alright?" She asked pleadingly.

His eyes half open where staring right back at hers. Making him angry that he was making her worry, and he said, "Don't fucking bother... I'm use to blood loss..."

Trying to put on his own smile before falling back on the arm rest of the couch and passing out.

 **Author's** **Commentary:** Despite this chapter being the shortest so far. I'll just be aiming to make the next one longer in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat woke up in a bed much to his surprise and sat up only to find the spot on his neck had been bandaged. Looking around his new environment he noticed a black recuperacoon off against the wall. Seeing a couple of bookshelves, a desk with its own green husktop placed upon it, and a pile of unused color fabric next to piles of notebook paper.

He then looks down to take a glance at the bed, only to take in its round shape covered up by a lone jade green sheet. Finding that the top black blanket was tossed aside by what he could assume was himself while asleep. After looking upon all the different colored pillows that where laid behind his back he got up from the comfy sleeping device and headed out the bedroom door.

When the door was open just a little he found himself blasted by a sweet aroma coming from what he assumed to be the kitchen. Upon arriving there he found Porrim was just finishing up whatever she had made.

"What did you make that smells so fucking good!?" he hollered.

Porrim found her own back jolting straight up from the sudden voice but smiled to see that Karkat was up. "It's waffles that where cooked with a batter mix filled with chopped apples, strawberries, and topped with powder sugar over a chopped banana."

"So it's morning already!?" he asked.

"Yes, even after I covered up your wound, again sorry, you seemed so peaceful sleeping there I didn't want to disturb you, or leave you."

Karkat looking down at the floor slightly as he made his reply, "Thanks."

"Hey don't be so melodramatic it was my own fault for putting you in such a position in the first place." She said after placing both plates on the red dining room table.

He walked to the table and sat down on one of the cushioned cyan chairs. Then as him and Porrim began eating the meal Karkat asked, "What was up with the all the papers next to the colored material, if it is alright to ask?"

Porrim raised her eyebrow at his sudden interest and replied, "Those were my old notes back when I was researching the male and female roles back on Beforus. Trying to scrap together as much evidence as possible that gals weren't given as big of a role as what they should have."

"You would of liked Alternia then, place was practically ran by the women there. Even if I probably would of never of gotten the chance to see my dream come true for being a mutant. I still think despite my own fuck ups I'd find a way to prove my worth to the Empress through my own way." He sighed.

"Which makes me even more fucking angry that this game happened." Karkat said as stared towards the dining room window that let him peer out to see the ever changing landscape of the dreambubble.

"Like, there are a fuck tons of 'could of been' scenarios if this game never happened, and you probably would of one day made your whole retarded planet listen after helping them pull their heads out of their own asses."

"Th-thank you." she stuttered. Completely off guard by the compliment.

"Is that the real reason why your upset all the time?" she asked.

He looks back at her and says, "It's not the whole thing but it's in my top five of stupid shit that pisses me off."

"From what I see you just care too much about things that happen in the past, which makes you more sensitive for what you believe you should be ." She remarked.

"I should be a fucking awesome leader but I'm such a shit nugget that my only accomplishment is managing to die again and again." He scoffed at himself.

Porrim smiled back at him and told him, "Your not that bad dear. Can't you see that about yourself yet? Like I said before, we all have our own flaws, and while it's great that you call yourself out for your own mistakes, you shouldn't spend all your time on it. I bet you'd find yourself more tolerable if you gave yourself a chance by remembering all the good you set out to accomplish along with all the good times."

"Good times." he repeated to himself.

"You didn't travel this far without having some fun moments happening to you right?"

Karkat sat there quietly before he remembered all the shit that despite saying it had pissed him off, was really the most fun he had. From his alleged hacker days with Sollux, to dealing with almost every ones love problems but his own. Then tag teaming with Terezi and Jack to mop the floor with a two headed ogre. Finding out about the humans followed by trolling them. Meeting fuck mothering Dave Strider, then fighting him over a book that he made Karkat draw what he assumed were the human reproductive organ repetitively over what he had claimed wasn't a shipping grid.

Finally, finding out about their ancestor's being real was another moment, that for a short time in the beginning was actually kind of nice. Despite Kankri, he thought meeting the others was, one of the words Dave throws around, what was it? Cool? Sounds like a douche-bag thing to say so yes, cool. Karkat looked back up at Porrim.

"I might be the biggest fucking fool in this dreambubble, but I think I was the luckiest to have them and you." he smiled.

"Cute." she replied with her already smiling feature.

Karkat's face was red once again before he went back to finishing the waffles she had cooked. "About yesterday." He hesitated to say.

"Yes." she answered.

"Would you like or think, we could continue from where we left off?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." she replied.

 **Author's Commentary:** Much better from the last one but still not the size I'd like but oh well, at least it's done.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Karkat and Porrim found themselves unable to wait long enough before restarting the previous engagement. Colliding with each other hungrily as they made their way up the hall towards the bedroom.

Keeping one eye looking towards the goal, while moving it back to take in the view of Porrim. Karkat was finding it harder to breath as the two trolls locked lips again and move. Feeling her tongue explore his mouth, allowed him to make the move to wrap his arms around her back again, letting her move even deeper into the kiss.

Porrim crossed her arms around the back of Karkat's neck again and planned to keep it that way til they reached their destination. Her back pinning his arms to the wall each time they took turns rotating their bodies against it as they headed toward her room.

She moaned into the kiss as his tongue slides next to hers making him want to hear more. He then broke the exchange off momentarily, and moved his mouth to her neck planting kisses.

Porrim in a daze then remarked, "Promise you won't bite."

A smile formed on his lips before he bit down, followed by lightly sucking at the area, and repeating the process til he was satisfied.

"Fuaahhk..."

Karkat moved his head back to see his work. "You can hide it behind your hair pretty easily, also I loved the sound you made." he added.

Porrim kissed him on the cheek before their bodies turned again to end up on her bedroom door. She moved one arm toward the knob to let them both in. Then moving her hands down to his chest, she lead him to the edge of her bed.

Karkat then removed his sweater and threw it to the side. While Porrim slipped out of her dress to reveal her endowed chest again but with the added view of her black laced panties. Karkat took the moment to sit at the end of the bed and admire her body as she approached.

She then pinned Karkat's wrists over his head, moving her hands to trail down from his arms to his chest til they reached his pants. Forcing them down with little effort even without unzipping them. Releasing his red tentacle member for her eyes to see.

"Dear you really should let this guy out more." she taunted before gently stroking the appendage.

Letting out little gasps at the sensation of her touch, he replied, "I wouldn't mind coming back, even if it was for just as dumb a reason like me having a meltdown."

Porrim smiled at the remark and began to lick his member from the bottom to the top. Making him arch his back over the bed moaning. She then moved her mouth over his cock's tip and slowly descended towards his waist, having to re-position her head along the way to not gag from the thick length.

Karkat struggled to lean up but was glad he did. Taking in the sight of her head beginning to bob up and down on his bulge. He moved his hands to the sides of her face to comb back her hair to look into her white eyes. Porrim then worked a hand down over to the outside of her panties and started to rubbing over the smooth fabric.

Pressing his hands behind her head to make Porrim go faster was causing him to loose his mind to the pleasure she was giving him. She moaned on his bulge and was picking up the pace with her fingers rubbing over her entrance. Karkat grunted over his last gasp for air as he could feel himself reaching his limit.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck I'm coming!" he yelled.

Porrim pulled her mouth back a bit to make as much room as possible within the seconds she was given. Tasting the contents of his load that was being pumped in, making sure that not a drop escapes before she gulps it down. Feeling the stream of the genetic material warm up her throat as it passed.

After finishing riding out his orgasm, Karkat leaned back on top of the bed in his afterglow. Porrim released the rest of his bulge from her mouth and was pleased to find that none of his red material had escaped from her lips.

"You ready to return the favor?" she asked smiling.

Karkat leaned back up on his elbows and gave a very enthusiastically, "Fuck ya!"

Porrim then climbed over the top of his body on the bed only to stop at his head and give him another passionate kiss before continuing. Aligning her dampened panties just over his face.

"Could you be a dear and remove those too while your at it?"

He didn't need to be told twice and reached for the sides of her last bit of clothing. Sliding them down her thighs while giving one of her legs his support as he freed the other from her undergarment. Which allowed him to slide the rest off her smooth leg before returning back to tend to her moist nook.

Porrim lowered herself onto his mouth as Karkat began to touch her wet surface with his tongue. Moving it up and down causing her to clinch the sheets to hold her spot in this position.

Karkat though, wanted to go deeper so he moved his hands over her ass and pushed her down unto him. Making her feel his breath along with his tongue envelope her nook adding a wave of new sensations through her body.

He then squeezed her cheeks as he started to push his tongue further in to explore her entrance. Flicking it gently against the flesh causing her to moan with each new variant of the movement. Porrim found herself grinding against Karkat's face to pick up her own speed. Taking note, he moved his tongue faster up and down her nook.

"Shit I'm-" she was cutoff by her own orgasm.

Her hips pulsed down towards Karkat as he eagerly lapped up the juices produce by her climax. Doing his best to drink and clean her precious region while she rode out her last waves of pleasure.

She moved herself back down to eye level with Karkat, kissing him on the cheek before moving to his side on the bed. She then took the time to stare back into his white eyes while basking in her own afterglow.

"Are you ready for it?" he asked as he bent his head under hers to plant a small kiss on her neck.

"I know you are." Porrim smiled as she moves her hand down toward his bulge feeling it move up to greet her touch. Stroking it lightly to feel it rise in size and height again before Karkat moved to be on top of her.

Steadily prodding the tip to her nook's entrance, before finally pushing his way into her. Porrim let out another moan as she felt Karkat fill her up with his red appendage. Starting to find his own pace, he bent down and grabbed one of her rupple spheres. He then started to caress it as he pumped into her.

Porrim then chose to spread her legs apart a bit more to allow herself to lean up towards him. Thinking alike, Karkat moved his hands to her sides and leaned to meet her half way. They shared another deep kiss as their tongues danced with each other to the sound of their lovemaking.

Karkat broke off and moved his head down to her breasts, next he started making small circles with his tongue around one of Porrim's nipple. Followed up by nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Making her release another moan in pleasure before she decided she'd like a turn on top.

Turning Karkat on his back while still having him inside her. She looked down at the other troll with a pleasant smile before she started to move her hips up and down on his cock. He groaned in quick succession to the tempo she was making. The room filling up with wet sounds of their bodies mashing together repeatedly, til Karkat broke through the noise with, "Shit! Porrim I'm coming!"

Porrim yelled back,"Me too!"

She reached it first, causing her nook's walls to convulse onto his red tentacle, she felt her whole body tremble from the waves of pleasure. Braking past his limit Karkat let out one last "FUCK!" before pumping more of his essence into Porrim. Both parties found themselves shouting incomprehensible words to the other before the last bit of passion finally died down from their bodies.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat Porrim moved to the back of her bed. Laying her head back on a pillow to catch her breath with a little more comfort. Karkat joined her shortly after he got a little bit of stamina back and place his head under hers. The smile on his face was one that she promised herself to never forget before they both found themselves asleep.

* * *

Next couple of days later, Porrim found herself arguing with Kankri for what could be counted for the millionth time. Just before she was ready to yank his sweater off to clean it a third time this week she heard Karkat yelling at someone again.

Kankri decided to follow her as she left but was more interested to see who was triggering his pupi- descendant now.

"What the ever loving fuck is your problem with masterpieces!" He yelled at Meenah while pointing at her with a rolled up poster.

"Pssh, I made that shit ten times better than when I found it, plus it's my way of repaying you for looking after my trident." She retorted.

Ironically Porrim and Kankri weren't the only ones approaching the two. As Tavros went over to them while lugging around a very clingy Cronus. "Uh, could someone help me?"

"Ya let's get back to the subject again about how you fucking got into my room!" He spat.

Meenah shrugged and said, "I used the master key, nufin tuna it."

"Using a rock to break my window and knock out my custodian is not a fucking master key!" Karkat bellowed.

Tavros tried to interrupt, "I, I need help he won't let go and it's been days now."

"Look at your so called 'repayment'!" Karkat then opened up the poster to the movie "50 first dates" showing a large fuchsia caste sign sprayed over Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore's picnic scene.

"I know right? Your so welcome for it shouty." Meenah replied.

Karkat turned his head toward Tavros who was still being latched onto by Cronus and balled his hand into a fist. Cocking his arm back and slugging Cronus off down the street.

"I'm free!" Tavros exclaimed as he ran off into a memory that was taking the shape of a sunset.

"Nice." she remarked.

He turned his attention back towards Meenah yelling, "It would be ten times better without you tagging other peoples shit!"

Porrim JUST NOW decided to step in before it went any further and placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder to get his attention.

Turning around saying, "Who tha-" before he cut himself off when he realized it was her. Karkat instantly started hitting himself in the head for almost doing something so fucking stupid before calming down.

Meenah responded, "Aw but he was kriller that way."

"Come on, lets go." As she guided Karkat away from a puzzled Meenah.

"Look I'm sorry, I just-" Porrim raised her hand to signal him to stop.

"Don't worry about it, if someone had hurt my lusus I'd wanna punch a Cronus or two too." She chuckled.

He loved hearing her laugh. "So later, would you like to come by my hive to watch a movie?"

"Sounds nice, sure."

"Great I just need a bit of time to fix up the place now, I'll message you, okay?" he stated.

"I don't mind coming now really, plus I would love to meet your lusus." Porrim asked.

"Just saying he probably won't be enjoying the visit as much as you would."

The two continued to talk as they eventually ended up back at Karkat's hive for another evening together.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Kankri stood over Cronus's lying form as the violet blooded troll started to get up. "You think he has a kismesis yet?"

"I'm so done with you." Kankri replied before heading off into a second memory based sunset.

 **Author's Commentary:** Woo it's over! And it's my biggest chapter to date. Please leave your thoughts about anything that caught your interest whether it was bad spelling or a good laugh at the end. An have a nice day!


End file.
